diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Halls of the Blind
Halls of the Blind is an optional quest in the catacombs on dungeon level seven in the original ''Diablo''. It involves entering a room full of enemies that can turn invisible. It is initiated by reading the Book of the Blind, found on level seven. :I can see what you see not— :Vision milky, then eyes rot. :When you turn, they will be gone, :Whispering their hidden song. :Then you see what cannot be— :Shadows move where light should be. :Out of darkness, out of mind, :Cast down into the Halls of the Blind. After reading the poem, the hero is able to enter a previously sealed room shaped like a figure eight and containing two smaller rooms. The room is filled with Illusion Weavers, which can turn invisible while moving about. They only become visible to attack. The quest is completed by retrieving the Optic Amulet, which is located inside one of the two smaller rooms. NPC Quotes Deckard Cain: :"You recite an interesting rhyme written in a style that reminds me of other works. Let me think now - what was it? ...Darkness shrouds the Hidden. Eyes glowing unseen with only the sounds of razor claws briefly scraping to torment those poor souls who have been made sightless for all eternity. The prison for those so Damned is named the Halls of the Blind..." Griswold: :"I am afraid that I have neither heard nor seen a place that matches your vivid description, my friend. Perhaps Cain the storyteller could be of some help." Farnham: :"Look here... (chuckles) That's pretty funny, huh? Get it? Blind - look here? (laughs)" Gillian: :"If you have questions about blindness, you should talk to Pepin. I know that he gave my grandmother a potion that helped clear her vision, so maybe he can help you, too." Pepin: :"This does seem familiar, somehow. I seem to recall reading something very much like that poem while researching the history of demonic afflictions. It spoke of a place of great Evil that... Wait - you're not going there, are you?" Ogden: :"I never much cared for poetry. Occasionally, I had cause to hire minstrels when the Inn was doing well, but that seems like such a long time ago now. What? Oh, yes... uh, well, I suppose you could see what someone else knows." Wirt: :"Let's see, am I selling you something? No. Are you giving me money to tell you about this? No. Are you now leaving and going to talk to the storyteller who lives for this kind of thing? Yes." Adria: :"This is a place of great anguish and terror, and so serves its master well. Tread carefully or you may yourself be staying much longer than you had anticipated." Trivia *This quest returns in Diablo III's event, The Darkening of Tristram, as a minor event while exploring the Labyrinth. It functions similarly to the original quest: a long series of very narrow corridors with Light Radius set to zero, filled with hordes of the Hidden. In the end, a Resplendent Chest is found, containing Magic-quality Optic Amulet.